Why Don't You Play in Hell?
by Davenskye
Summary: Kedatangan sepucuk surat berlabel Varia di kantor intelijen Vongola hari itu merubah segalanya. / "Why Don't You Play in Hell? Selamat datang di neraka, Vongola. Tetaplah bertahan hidup kalau kalian bisa." / "Mengapa... Mengapa kau lakukan permainan bodoh seperti ini?" "... Apa kau lupa, pembantaian massal Varia 10 tahun lalu?". AU, TYL setting.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE: Why Don't You Play in Hell?**

.

.

**Rate: **

T _for safety_

**Genre: **

Tragedy/Horror/Suspense/slight Romance

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Pairings:**

D18, 8059, 6927, PrimoCA.

**Warning: **

AU. TYL setting. OOC. CharaDeath. Semacam _suspense_ dan gore gagal.

**Summary:**

Kedatangan sepucuk surat berlabel Varia di kantor intelijen Vongola hari itu merubah segalanya. / "Why Don't You Play in Hell? Selamat datang di neraka, Vongola. Tetaplah bertahan hidup kalau kalian bisa." / "Mengapa... Mengapa kau lakukan permainan bodoh seperti ini!?" "... Apa kau lupa, pembantaian massal Varia 10 tahun lalu?". AU, TYL setting.

.

.

* * *

Alaude terkesiap. Bau anyir darah menyesakkan pernafasannya begitu cairan merah kental tersebut mengalir keluar dari luka di lambung Cozart―semua karena pisau milik Bel yang tadi mengukir kasar tubuh rekannya itu. Sang _redhead _berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha menutup luka itu dengan tangannya. Hal itu malah menyebabkan lebih banyak darah yang mengalir keluar gara-gara tekanan tidak sengaja dari tangannya. Ia meringis. Zat-zat racun dari mata pisau tadi telah sukses menyusup ke dalam peredaran darahnya, siap untuk membusukkan tubuh Cozart dari dalam.

"Cozart! Jangan kau tutup lukamu itu! Kau malah akan memperburuk keadaanmu sendiri!" teriak G dari ujung ruangan, ia masih sibuk menghindari Bel dan pisau-pisaunya. Sesekali ia tembakkan panah miliknya―_G.'s Archery_, tapi apa daya refleks Bel lebih baik hingga pria _blonde _itu dapat dengan mudah menghindari hujan panah.

Jeruji besi penjara itu bergetar hebat ketika tubuh Alaude terhempas menabraknya, saat ia menghindari serangan petir dari Levi yang sayangnya masih dapat melukai punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya seakan terbakar setelah terkena serangan _Affondo Fulmine _tadi. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari ke sisi lain lorong―tepat sebelum serangan petir milik Levi sempat meraih Alaude.

Sembari mengatur nafas, Alaude sempat menganalisa keadaan. _"Situasi ini buruk―Cozart tinggal menunggu ajal dan G masih belum bisa mengalahkan bocah pisau itu. Dan minimnya area non-besi maupun yang tidak tergenang air disini merupakan keuntungan besar bagi pria petir itu... Borgolku tidak akan berguna banyak untuk mengalahkannya."_

Iris biru es miliknya melirik ke arah jam digital yang dipasang di atas penjara Giotto. Tinggal 10 menit tersisa. Giotto masih sesekali berteriak saat aliran listrik lemah maupun yang benar-benar kuat dari mesin penyiksaan itu dialirkan ke tubuhnya. Borgol kaki itu masih menguncinya erat, dan pergelangan tangannya yang juga dikunci pun tak banyak menolong. Keadaannya akan bertambah buruk jika mereka bertiga tak segera melepaskan tubuh ringkih Giotto dari pasungan―yang ditanam erat di kursi penyiksaan yang dingin.

_"Bertahanlah hingga detik terakhir _game _bodoh ini jika kau masih ingin bertemu Tsuna, Giotto..."_

Pikirannya carut-marut. Bahkan berpikir tentang cara bertahan hidup sekarang pun merupakan hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan. Ia memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan menenangkan otot tubuhnya yang dirasa mati dari tadi. Bayangan seseorang muncul di pikirannya―seorang lelaki bersurai _raven _yang amat dikenalnya. Yang amat dicintainya.

Yang karena dirinya, ia masih ingin hidup. Selamat dari _game _neraka ini, dan kembali ke pelukan lelaki itu.

Kembali ke pelukan seorang Alfonso Cavallone.

* * *

Awan badai mulai menaungi Vongola HQ. Dalam hitungan detik, rintik hujan mulai turun bergemuruh membasahi bumi. Tsuna menatap cemas ke arah awan badai itu, air mukanya agak pucat. Ia tertegun.

"Kuharap itu bukan pertanda buruk. Semoga Giotto-nii bisa selamat..."

Hujan turun makin deras.

* * *

**PBA** (Pojok Bacot Author):

Fanfic pertama di fandom KHRI, masih berupa prologue. Maaf kalau semacam nggak jelas gini ceritanya. Chapter 1 akan di-_update_ jika anda sekalian mau me-_review _:D (kayak ada yang mau baca aja). Mungkin ini fic semacam _plotless_ jika dilihat dari _prologue_, tapi saya jamin bakal lebih jelas tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di chapter 1. Prologue ini juga sebenarnya cuma potongan dari kejadian di chapter 2 (atau mungkin 3 kalau ternyata nanti kepanjangan).

Dan juga... perkenalan sekilas: _Username_ saya Davenskye, tapi karena ribet panggil aja Rama. Author baru di fandom KHRI, maka dari itu minta bantuannya dari author senior sekalian :) Makasih udah baca. Dan minta review-nya kalau bisa, walaupun saya gak janji bakal update cepat #kabur


	2. The Ten-years-ago Tragedy

_**Why Don't You Play in Hell?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pairing(s):**

**D18, 8059, 6927, PrimoCA**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**Why Don't You Play in Hell? (title drop) ****© Sion Sono**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Ten-years-ago Tragedy**_

_Jumat, 13 November_

_10 tahun lalu_

Sinar bulan purnama menemani langkahnya, meninggalkan jejak basah di tanah lembab bekas tersapu hujan. Angin dingin malam itu tidak digubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan menuruni bukit itu, menyelusuri hutan hingga ke pedalamannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap _view_ sebuah bangunan kuno yang lebih tepat disebut kastil di balik kibasan dedaunan. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Sempurna."

Ia berlari dan terus berlari ke arah bangunan itu. Tubuhnya melesat melewati pepohonan hutan yang lebat. Sesekali dedaunan membuat sabetan kecil di pipinya.

Begitu pepohonan mulai terlihat jarang, ia dapat melihat sebuah danau besar di padang tengah hutan. Di sampingnya, berdiri megah bangunan kastil tadi. Cahaya bulan purnama membanjirinya, menambah kesan misterius.

Ia mendekati bangunan itu. Ternyata setelah dilihat lebih dekat, bangunan itu memang merupakan sebuah kastil, seperti kastil-kastil kerajaan Eropa. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah keberadaan beberapa orang pria berjas hitam, dengan senjata masing-masing di genggaman. Penjaga kastil ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat memakai _belt_ yang memiliki sebuah saku pistol, tentu saja lengkap dengan pistolnya juga.

Bayangan pepohonan dan kegelapan malam menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ia melirik sekali-kali ke arah para penjaga itu dari balik sebuah batang pohon besar. Ketika dilihatnya ada salah seorang dari mereka yang lengah, ia menguak keberadaannya dengan menyerang penjaga yang tengah lengah tersebut.

_DOR!_

"AAAHHKK!"

Sukses besar. Peluru perak dari Webley Mk IV miliknya menembus jantung pria itu, hingga membuat sebuah lubang kecil di punggungnya.

"MARCO! Sialan! Siapa disana!?"

Seorang penjaga lainnya terhenyak melihat rekan sejawatnya itu tumbang dengan bekas tembakan di jantung. Penjaga itu berteriak―lebih kepada malam dibandingkan pada siapapun juga―sembari menyokang pistol di genggaman. Sekitar 2 atau 3 orang penjaga lainnya pun bersiap-siap dengan pistol atau senjata lainnya. Semua moncong pistol itu diarahkan ke berbagai arah, mata mereka mencari seseorang yang tadi membunuh Marco.

Angin dingin malam berhembus kencang. Tanda akan ada badai.

Sang pria yang tadi bersembunyi di bayangan pohon mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memulai dengan satu tembakan pistol tepat melubangi mata salah satu penjaga. Darah langsung menyembur keluar dari bola matanya, dan kata-kata makian terlontar keluar dari mulut penjaga tadi, membelah keheningan malam. Pria itu memberinya satu tembakan lagi di perut, dan ia pun tumbang.

"Itu dia! Jangan biarkan―"

Kata-kata itu tak pernah lengkap terucap. Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk pistol, ia membunuh penjaga yang berteriak tadi dengan bekas tembakan pistol yang menganga di area antara kedua matanya. Yang satu ini juga tidak selamat―peluru itu sukses membius mati peredaran darah dan fungsi otaknya.

Satu-persatu, para penjaga itu mulai menyerangnya. Tak ada yang selamat dari peluru peraknya. Darah mulai bercucuran di atas tanah padang itu, beberapa bahkan mengalir menodai air danau.

20 detik berlalu hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi seorang penjaga kastil yang hidup.

Tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Tetesnya mengalirkan sisa-sisa darah yang kering di atas rumput hijau padang itu.

Senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya. Kedua matanya memandang tubuh mayat-mayat yang tergeletak tak bergeming di sana. Ia membalikkan badan, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang kastil itu.

Suara gerbang kayu yang dibuka merusak keheningan malam. Lorong kelam menyambut kedatangannya, membentang sejauh titik akhir penglihatannya. Puluhan lukisan cat minyak tergantung di dinding lorong, yang kebanyakan adalah lukisan _portrait _dan abstrak. Lorong itu kurang cahaya, sepertinya―hanya satu _chandelier_ dan beberapa lilin yang menyala menerangi kegelapan. Semua hal itu semakin menambah kesan misterius kastil ini. Kelam dan suram.

"Kastil ini benar-benar kuno untuk sebuah bangunan _headquarter _mafia di abad 21. Tidakkah kau berfikir begitu?" tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Lebih baik jika kau cepat-cepat menemukan pimpinan mereka dan membunuhnya, daripada mengagumi interior kastil tua ini. Waktuku tak banyak."_

Sebuah suara di kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Baiklah... jika itu apa yang kau minta. Lagipula, aku tahu kastil ini dengan cukup baik, 'kok," pria itu tertawa pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong itu. Di ujung lorong, sebuah pintu kayu mahogani berdiri kokoh membatasi lorong dengan ruangan diseberangnya. Suara di kepalanya tadi mulai berkata, _"Itu dia. _Hall_ pertemuan. Bunuh saja semua yang kau temui disitu, lalu pergi ke ruang sentral di sayap kanan. Hampir semua mafioso sedang berkumpul di sana, bunuh mereka. Naik tangga sebelah kiri."_

"Dan _boss_ sialan itu ada di ruang keamanan rahasia di pintu barat, 200 meter setelah ruang sentral, lantai 2. Aku perlu memburunya di sangkar nyamannya itu, membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi sementara kau cerewet berbicara padaku lewat pikiran dan memberikan instruksi-instruksi bodoh yang tentu saja sudah aku tahu. Cih, bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri sebentar saja?"

"_Heh. _Can't help it._ Kalau begitu, aku akan diam saja tanpa komentar sementara kau fokus dalam memburunya. Jangan lupa sisakan satu mafioso untuk tawanan. Kau ingin apa yang terjadi sekarang ini menjadi sebuah cerita yang pantas dikenang, bukan?"_

"Tentu saja. Diam saja kau, 'rekan' tersayangku."

Suara di kepalanya itu hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-katanya.

Kedua pistol miliknya diletakkan kembali ke sabuk. Tangannya mendorong pelan daun pintu kayu itu. Pintu itu mengayun pelan, menimbulkan bunyi keritan samar-samar. Tidak dikunci. Tampaknya mafioso disini benar-benar percaya diri pada keamanan kastil mereka yang dijaga para penjaga yang tadi telah dibunuhnya.

Hanya ada beberapa orang mafioso di _hall_ pertemuan. Kebanyakan langsung bersikap siaga begitu pria itu memasuki ruangan.

"Siapa kau? Sebutkan nama famiglia-mu!" Teriak salah seorang mafioso.

"... Apa nama begitu penting?" senyum licik mengembang di wajahnya.

"Beritahu nama dan famigliamu sekarang juga, atau akan ada pertumpahan darah disini," ucap mafioso tadi.

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Kata-kata yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya, harusnya aku yang mengatakan semua itu."

Tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, ia berlari ke arah sang mafioso, mengunci gerakannya dan merebut pistol yang tadi digenggam si mafioso. Peluru dari pistol tersebut ditembakkannya ke titik lemah manusia manapun―bagian tengkuk leher.

Ia pun tewas seketika, diiringi teriakannya yang menggema di ruangan kastil batu itu. Mafioso lain hanya tercengang melihatnya―_hell, _kau juga akan terkejut jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganmu dan membunuh rekanmu hanya dalam selang beberapa detik. Mereka akhirnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan langsung mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing untuk melawan dan membunuh pria itu.

"Apa-apaan kau! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Varia!?"

Mata merahnya seakan berkilat di keremangan ruangan itu. Senyum licik yang tak pernah terlepas dari wajah pria itu meledak menjadi sebuah tawa. Tawa yang pelan dan terkesan kosong dan palsu. Semacam tawa sang Grim Reaper sebelum mencabut nyawa manusia.

"Hanya ingin bermain-main." Kabut ungu mulai terumbar di sekitar kedua tangannya yang tadinya kosong. Kabut ungu itu perlahan membentuk sebuah tombak besi dengan tiga mata tombak tajam di ujungnya―sebuah _trident_.

Seketika itu pula semua wajah mafioso memucat. "Kau... bukannya kau adalah..."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," ucapnya pelan. "Hanya seorang pembalas dendam."

Menit berikutnya berlalu begitu cepat―hanya ada teriakan kematian yang seakan merasuki pendengaran yang dilolongkan para mafioso itu saat _trident _menembus tubuh mereka. _Trident _ilusi itu dengan mudahnya ia putar di udara, dan dalam sekejap ruang _hall _pertemuan itu berubah menjadi medan pembunuhan. Mayat para mafioso yang mulai membusuk karena luka yang disebabkan _trident _pria itu terbaring kaku di lantai ruangan. Beberapa potongan tubuh yang terkoyak disana-sini―peluru kosong dan senjata pun berserakan dimana-mana.

Pria itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika mata _trident_ miliknya itu merenggut lebih banyak lagi nyawa dari anggota Varia lain, yang tadi menyeruak ke ruang pertemuan, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan teriakan pedih tersebut bergema di kastil―hanya untuk menghadapi kematian mereka sendiri.

Ruangan itu sesak oleh kabut ilusi ungu dan bau anyir darah. Setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi anggota Varia yang datang meminta ajal ke ruang pertemuan, ia mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu kayu jati yang menjadi pintu keluar ruangan itu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan dirinya di lorong lain. Pada saat itulah, suara di kepalanya itu berceloteh lagi.

"_Bagaimana? Cukup pemanasannya?"_

"Segini, 'sih, tidak cukup. Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi untuk dibunuh," pria itu melepas kemeja _suit _hitamnya yang robek dan bernoda kelam darah di beberapa bagian, lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Digulungnya lengan kemeja putih―yang sudah hampir tidak berwarna putih lagi karena darah yang menembus hingga bagian dalam kemejanya―hingga ke siku, dan diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

23.23

"_Kau mengulur waktu lagi. 3 menit 25 detik."_

"Apa menurutmu melayani mafioso itu mudah? Terutama yang menginginkan kematian."

"_Hmph, kau tahu, batasmu jam 12 malam. Saat tengah malam nanti, tubuh lelaki yang kau _possess_ itu akan tersadar dari keadaan _trance, _dan kau akan dipaksa kembali kesini lagi."_

"_Che_, aku juga tak berniat memakai tubuh Mukuro selama ini. Sudahlah, aku akan ke tempat persembunyian Ricardo dan membunuhnya. Kau jangan berkomentar apa-apa lagi." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong itu, dan kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan dan memasuki ruang sentral.

Di ruangan itu pula, hal yang sama kembali terulang. _Trident _ilusi yang mengoyak tubuh para anggota Varia, teriakan sekarat yang melolong menyedihkan, percikan darah merah yang mengalir membanjiri lantai―dan hasilnya, hampir semua anggota Varia telah tewas di tangan lelaki itu.

Kecuali satu orang. Sang _Don _Varia, Ricardo.

_Trident _ilusi itu berbaur dengan udara―menodai malam dengan bau anyir darah.

23.35

Kedua iris _heterochrome _itu mengamati baik-baik sebuah tembok yang berhiaskan lukisan abstrak di ujung lorong buntu itu. Lorong ini ada tepat setelah tangga sebelah kiri ruang sentral.

Dibalik olehnya lukisan itu―tembok biasa. Tak ada sesuatu atau apapun yang bisa menandakan kalau dibalik tembok ini Ricardo sedang bersembunyi.

"_Hei, Daemon, kau tahu sandinya?"_

"Aku baru disini beberapa tahun lalu, jadi mana mungkin."

"_Eh, padahal lukisan itu memberi petunjuk yang amat jelas, lho. Kau lihat goresan cat warna biru tua di sebelah kiri? Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, membentuk angka 5. Lalu goresan cat biru langit kecil itu menunjukkan angka 26. Lalu... kau tahu, sepertinya akan lebih cepat jika aku memberitahumu langsung. Ada sandi angka di lukisan itu, yaitu_ _5-26-9-18-26 21-26-14-18-20-15-18-26. Coba kau ucapkan semua angka itu."_

"Nufufu... _say the numbers _**[1]**_, _eh? ... 'VARIA FAMIGLIA'. Ternyata mudah."

Setelah pria yang diketahui bernama Daemon itu berkata 'VARIA FAMIGLIA', terdengar suara kecil semacam suara kunci yang terbuka. Lukisan tadi jatuh ke lantai, dan tiba-tiba tembok batu tersebut tergeser membuka.

"Siapa yang akan mengira kalau ada tempat seperti ini di kastil _headquarter _sebuah mafia famiglia?"

Sebuah lorong suram terbentang di hadapannya. Sekitar 100 m di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu besi yang dikunci. Selain pintu itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi didalam lorong.

"_Kunci itu bahkan sama sekali tidak sulit dibuka. Barangkali tadi ada yang baru saja keluar dari ruang besi itu dan kabur, menguncinya tapi tidak benar-benar rapat."_

"... Aku tak begitu yakin."

Jemari Daemon menyentuh pelan kunci itu, dan kabut ilusi ungu menyerebak keluar dari ujung jarinya. Kabut itu melapis diri di kunci hingga akhirnya terdengar suara _'klik'_, dan batang besi penyangga kunci itu tergeser.

Dibukanya pintu besi itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kursi _throne _dan _desk_ mahogani, beserta beberapa kursi dan kotak kayu di pojokan. Sebuah lemari besi―yang lebih pantas disebut loker tua―di pojokan kanan. Matanya menangkap seseorang tengah duduk di atas kursi _throne _itu.

Garis wajahnya tegas dan memberikan kesan garang, ditambah dengan _sideburns_ berbentuk segitiga. Rambut hitamnya sedikit dikuncir, sementara sisanya agak acak-acakan. Sebuah pistol dengan simbol X tergenggam erat di tangannya. _Suit_-nya agak berantakan―ditandai dengan kancing lengan kemeja yang tidak dipasang, dasi yang tidak diikat dan jas yang tidak dikancingkan pula. Ia tengah mendengkur pelan―tertidur setengah terjaga, namun jika dilihat dari eratnya genggaman tangan miliknya pada pistol itu jelas-jelas ia masih waspada.

"_Buonasera _**[2]**_, Ricardo."_

Kelopak mata pria itu perlahan membuka. Ketika dilihatnya Daemon yang tengah menggenggam _trident _ilusinya di depan pintu ruangan itu, wajahnya berubah agak pucat.

"Daemon Spade... Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan darurat ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu. Berkaitan dengan _famiglia _kita." _T__rident _itu digenggamnya makin erat.

"... Lalu apa maksud penampilanmu itu? Beraninya datang menemuiku dengan _suit_ kotor seperti itu," Ricardo menghela napas. Matanya mempelajari baik-baik figur Daemon yang bersimbah darah.

"Nufufu... Tadi aku hanya bermain-main."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Para penjaga gerbang depan dan semua anggota Varia."

Ia terkesiap. "Kau... Jangan bilang kau membunuh mereka semua!?" Ricardo langsung bangkit dari kursi _throne_-nya, pistol yang ada di genggamannya itu dikokang dan moncongnya diarahkan ke arah Daemon.

"Bagaimana jika jawabanku dari pertanyaanmu itu adalah 'Ya'? Apa kau akan murka dan berusaha membunuhku?" ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu―selapis kabut ungu menguar dari setiap langkah kakinya.

Ricardo menatapnya tajam. "... Memangnya apa alasanmu melakukan hal seperti ini? Bahkan dengan seenaknya membangkangku dan membunuh anggota _famiglia _sendiri!"

Daemon menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tuli, ya, Ricardo. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku hanya bermain-main." Sebuah seringai terukir tajam di wajahnya.

Setelah berkata begitu, Daemon memutar _trident _ilusinya di atas kepalanya, meluruskannya dan melesat ke arah Ricardo yang tak sempat mengelak. Mata tombak itu merobek kulitnya, mengoyak arteri dan membuat retakan di tulang rusuknya. Ia dapat merasakan mata tombak yang menembus organ internalnya, dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika sebuah lubang luka terbentuk di punggungnya.

"AAHK! DAE―DAEMON! APA YANG―"

"Kau diam saja, _boss. _Serahkan Varia padaku. Lagipula, pikiranmu itu sudah terlalu tumpul untuk menjalankan _famiglia _kita," ucap Daemon sembari memutar gagang _trident_ miliknya yang masih menembus tubuh Ricardo, membuat luka itu mengeluarkan lebih dan lebih banyak lagi darah.

"Ka―kau... Apa maksudmu... Melakukan hal ini? Membantai―_agh, famiglia_mu sendi...ri..."

Dan tubuh itu pun jatuh lemas tanpa nyawa.

Sang pria _heterochrome _itu tersenyum. Lama kelamaan, senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, dan akhirnya meledak menjadi sebuah tawa. Tawa yang terdengar kejam dan penuh kebencian―dan juga kehampaan.

"Nufufu... Apa kau pikir aku akan sebegitu loyalnya padamu, seperti para mafioso bodoh itu? Dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi... cari tahulah jawabannya di neraka."

Ditariknya _trident _itu dari mayat Ricardo. "Dan juga, hadiah terakhirku padamu."

Mata tombak itu menembus mayat Ricardo sekali lagi―di kepalanya, kali ini. Menembus tengkorak dan mengoyak otaknya hingga hancur.

"_Ancora una volta, buona notte, Ricardo. _**[3]**_"_

Tangannya meraih saku celana kanan dan menarik keluar sebuah _handphone_ yang tadi bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan.

"Halo?... Ya, sudah kubereskan. _Boss _sialan itu juga sudah tewas di tanganku. Begitu juga semua anggota Varia. ...Aku? Aku dari Vongola. ..._Che. _Ya sudahlah."

_Handphone _hitam itu dimasukkan kembali ke saku celana. Ia membalikkan badannya. Tanpa disadari, ternyata ada seorang lagi anggota Varia yang masih hidup. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu besi ruangan, menghalangi jalan keluar Daemon. Kakinya gemetaran―dan pandangannya menyelidiki isi ruangan itu dan Daemon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah _recorder _tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ibu jarinya baru saja menekan tombol _stop._

Seluruh percakapan Daemon tadi telah direkamnya.

"Ka―kau.. Apa kau benar dari Vongola? Bu―bukannya kau adalah―"

Daemon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah pria itu. Tangannya meraih _recorder_ di genggaman sang mafioso. Tubuh pria itu bergetar makin hebat, dan ia mundur perlahan-lahan―berusaha menghindari Daemon.

Detik berikutnya, mata _trident _ilusi Daemon hanya berjarak 3 sentimeter dari bola mata pria itu.

"... Kau... Kau rekam semua perkataanku barusan?"

"I―Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, tak ada gunanya lagi mengasihani nyawamu."

Daemon menekan _trident_-nya ke depan dengan sekuat tenaga―menusuk bola mata pria mafioso tadi sekaligus menembus tengkorak dan ubun-ubunnya. Tubuh pria itu jatuh ke lantai―dan seakan untuk menambah siksa saat ajalnya, Daemon menusuk jantungnya. Semakin banyak darah mengalir dari semua luka di tubuh pria itu. Teriakan sekarat sempat keluar dari mulutnya hingga tubuhnya terbaring kaku.

_Recorder _itu terletak begitu saja di samping mayatnya, kotor terkena percikan darah. Dipungutnya _recorder _itu, dan saat itulah suara di kepalanya berbicara lagi setelah beberapa lama.

"_Kau tadi tidak dengar, ha? Kubilang kan sisakan satu orang untuk menceritakan ini, dasar bodoh."_

"Memangnya buat apa lagi? Pria ini sudah berbaik-hati merekam kata-kataku tadi. Tak perlu lagi membuatnya bercerita. Lagipula, bisa saja ia dianggap berbohong, 'kan?"

"_Aku bertaruh tak akan ada yang menganggapnya berbohong jika melihat keadaan kastil ini. Penuh dengan mayat dan sejenisnya."_

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku akan membiarkan _recorder _ini disini saja―nantinya Xanxus juga akan melihatnya."

"_Tinggalkan di gerbang kastil."_

"Bisa diam tidak, rekan sialan?"

* * *

Mata merah darahnya seakan berkilat ditengah kegelapan malam. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan memandang dengan penuh amarah pada sebuah benda elektronik di genggamannya, yang kotor dengan percikan darah. Sebuah _recorder_.

Ditekannya tombol _play_ sekali lagi.

―"_Halo?... Ya, sudah kubereskan. Boss sialan itu juga sudah tewas di tanganku. Begitu juga semua anggota Varia. ...Aku? Aku dari Vongola. ...Che. Ya sudahlah."―_

Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke bawah menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan. Debaran jantungnya makin kencang saat melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di samping danau itu. Darah yang melapisi tubuh mereka. Darah anggota _famiglia _kakaknya, Ricardo. Yang telah sepenuhnya dibantai oleh seseorang.

"Vooi, Xanxus, apa yang ada di genggamanmu itu!?" seorang pria berambut perak panjang, dikenal sebagai Superbi Squalo dan juga anggota Varia, memanggilnya. Wajah pria itu pucat sebagaimana wajah seseorang yang telah melihat rekan-rekannya tewas―terlebih lagi, dibantai seperti ini.

"Dengarkan sendiri, sampah," ucap Xanxus sembari melemparkan _recorder _itu ke arah Squalo.

Kemudian Squalo menekan tombol _play_. Wajahnya yang semula pucat berubah menjadi penuh rasa amarah.

"Para intel Vongola sialan itu... yang melakukan semua ini!?"

Xanxus tidak berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan akan bagaimana jadinya _famiglia_-nya―dan juga serangkaian cara membalas dendam pada Vongola.

Ia tersenyum puas. Dengan senyum yang lebih mirip senyum seorang pembunuh daripada apapun.

* * *

**_Notes_:**

**[1] **Sandi bikinan saya sendiri. Tebak saja kalau anda bisa (?)

**[2]** _Italian_: Selamat malam. _(Good evening)_

**[3] **_Italian: _Sekali lagi, selamat malam. _(Once more, good night.)_

Kalau salah, tolong salahkan Google Translate saja.

* * *

**PBA:**

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf gara-gara baru _update _beberapa hari setelah nge-_post prologue_. Agh. Padahal kan dimana-mana chapter 1 cepat di-_post _setelah _prologue_, tapi karena saya sibuk dengan corettumblrcoret kompetisi debat English kemarin, akhirnya baru kesampaian sekarang ._.

_Anyway, _ini baru semacam _flashback. Setting _dan cerita sebenarnya baru bakal saya _post _di _chapter _depan. Saya juga minta saran buat _genre _dan _rate, _nggak terlalu yakin soalnya.

Dan soal senjata, mereka pakai senjata masing-masing yang di animanga-nya (_flames, _etc.). Jadi bisa dibilang semi-AU, untuk faktor senjata saja. Juga tolong abaikan fakta bahwa aslinya Daemon mengagumi Ricardo―ini cuma sebuah fanfiksi abal biasa. Dan karena ini fanfiksi abal, maka kontennya juga nggak masuk akal.

MAKASIH PAKE BANGET buat **Profe Fest **yang udah _review prologue! _Berkat anda saya jadi keingetan buat _update_ dan jangan ditunda terlalu lama, hehe. Makasih juga bagi yang udah baca. _Review_-nya boleh?


End file.
